Halloween Night
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Halloween Night at the Fletchers. Warning Frebchen and Phinbella. Inculdes Adford and Djilly too. Friends gather at the Fletchers to watch movies and hand out treats. Happy Halloween or Happy Halloweenie XD. Sorry Dachshund person, I sometimes make those jokes. But any hoo RXR please. Tell me if you want more Holiday themed Fictions.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. They are owned by Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy Marsh and Disney. Do you think if I owned them you would be reading this? The answer to that would be a giant NO! You would be watching it!**_

_**OCs: None**_

_**Rating:**_

_**A/N: I apologize to those of you whom are waiting for the newest chapter of Kidnapped!, 2nd Dimension Worries, and Mechanized Mayhem in Danville. My Flashdrive broke and it holds the only copy of the story, so in the meantime I hope to upload some short stories until I can get the flashdrive fixed.**_

_**A Second Author's Note: I was trying to jam this in one twenty-four hour period, so I apologize if it isn't up to my normal standard.**_

"Well that last batch of trick or treaters was amusing," chuckled twenty- three years old Ferb Fletcher.

"You terrorized them Ferb," scolded his wife, Gretchen.

"Dude, I think she might punch you," Phineas chuckled.

"No I'm not going to punch him, Phineas Flynn," Gretchen replied.

"You know next year they will avoid you," Isabella Flynn commented.

"No they won't because Ferb isn't allowed to give out treats for the rest of the night," Gretchen commented as the doorbell rang again.

"Trick or Treat," chorused the group of four kids. Their Parents standing at the edge of the sidewalk watching them.

Gretchen smiled as she put a treat in each of the kids bags. Within a few years either her or Soren would be wandering the streets with their child or children (that was yet to be decided). As the small children ran back to their parents Ferb came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do realize that is going to be us in like four years," Ferb muttered into his wife's ear.

"More like you," Gretchen muttered back.

They returned to the living room of their home where in addition to Isabella and Phineas being over, thier guests included Adyson and Buford Van Stomm, Katie Nelson , and Milly and Django Brown. They were doing a horror movie marathon/ hanging out while handing out treats to the little kids. The phone rang as Gretchen and Ferb made their way back to the large couch. Ferb quickly went over to the phone to answer it. It was his father. Ferb gestured to his wife that the group should continue on without him.

"Almost nine," noted Phineas.

Gretchen, Katie and Milly were chuckling at Isabella's expression as Phineas made that statement. Phineas was confused as to why they were chuckling. Phineas's hand had slid down around Isabella's waist. Isabella had started laughing because the other women were.

"Observant of time? yes. Observant of where his hand is now? no," Isabella stifled a giggle.

"Okay, Okay we need to stop," Gretchen commented, wiping a few teardrops from her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"What," Phineas asked.

"Bro, look where your hand is," Ferb commented coming back into the living room.

Phineas look down and flushed a bright red before moving his arm. As Gretchen watched she cocked her head slightly.

"You two have been married for a year and half now, and you are acting like you've just started dating, " Gretchen commented.

"Dude Gretchen is right," quipped Django.

The clock then struck nine pm. Buford, Adyson, Django and Milly all stood up. They said their goodbyes and left. They each had to work in the morning. Katie was spending the night in one of the spare rooms, as was Isabella and Phineas. The three of them lived all the way across the Tri-state area. Katie had the next day off.

"Tobias seems to like you Katie," Ferb noted, as the big black and white cat purred contentedly in Katie's lap.

"Yeah, he does, Doesn't he," Katie replied.

"Normally he'll sleep on the computer chair but if you want you can take into the room you are staying in," Gretchen offered, " Cats are known for their ability to repel dark spirits."

"I might just do that," Katie said with a soft smile.

"So have you two decided on a name yet," Phineas asked his brother with a slight nudge in Ferb's ribs.

"To be fair, it's only been three months," Ferb replied to Phineas which earned Ferb an irritated glare form Gretchen.

"If I break your hand in six months, I'll be sure to let you know it's your fault," Gretchen commented half jokingly, half seriously, her hand subconsciously dropping down to her stomach.

"But anyway to answer your question Phineas, no we havent," Ferb stated.

"I better turn off the light, and the Halloween music," Gretchen said as she got up.

Gretchen completed what she said she was going to do within a few moments. When she came back into the living room she had a slightly irritated expression on her face.

"What's wrong love," Ferb inquired.

"Those teenagers are smashing pumpkins," Gretchen stated.

"Well we didn't carve any this year," Ferb said with a frown.

"Still doesn't make it right," muttered Gretchen.

"Once a Fireside Girl, always a Fireside Girl," Katie and Isabella stated together. Phineas and Ferb nodded, of course The Girls had always stood for what was right.

"Well we're going to go to bed if that's okay" Phineas said, and Gretchen and Ferb nodded in agreement.

"I think we are all tired. How about we all go to bed now? Then tomorrow we can start on our fall activity that we were planning to do tomorrow" suggested Ferb.

Everyone agreed to that idea. Soon everyone was fast asleep. The two couples in each others arms. Tobias sleeping above Katie's head on the pillow.

**THE END.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND HAPPY HALLOWEENIE!**

**A/N: About Katie being the odd one out, she lives with Holly and Ginger. This isnt realted to my other fictions. But these three girls haven't gotten married by that point in time. Holly is in Seattle on a company trip. Ginger was in Japan with her realtions, for a family reunion.**


End file.
